


Keep the Suit On

by Gemini_Afterglow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Afterglow/pseuds/Gemini_Afterglow
Summary: You're on the run with Steve, Sam and Natasha after the escape from the Raft. During this time you and Steve begin a sexual relationship with each other as a coping mechanism to deal with your respective pasts. You two have one steamy session just before the team meets up with Wanda and Vision in Scotland.Or a quick and dirty fic of what it's like to have sex with a hardened Steve Rogers while he's wearing his tac suit with the longer hair and beard.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 87





	Keep the Suit On

You’re packing all your belongings in a duffel ready to move on to another location, another hide out. You don’t know where it’s going to be, like every other time you’ve had to pick up and go at the last minute. You were on the run with Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov and Sam Wilson. You joined them soon after Steve rescued the others on the Raft. They tried to buy your beater of a car off of you. Instead of selling the car, you took off with them needing to find purpose in your life and knowing that the team needed all the help they can get in fighting for the greater good. The fact that you were a normal small-town gal with little history to your name was an asset for them, especially paying for lodging or mailing parcels like a cell phone to Tony Stark. You were the one who went out and got gas, bought food or did any other normal banal errands people do day-to-day. 

Since you met them 10 months earlier, you’ve been moving every few days, and if you were lucky, every few weeks if the location was remote enough. Some places were decent with running water while other places were no better than a run-down barn with nothing but mildew infested hay to sleep on. Often times all four of you had to sleep in the same room and depending on the locale, took turns staying up to keep watch.

Three months into your new adventure you had to split into teams so that Natasha could meet up with an old Red Room acquaintance to obtain some new fake IDs, taking Sam with her for protection. You and Steve moved ahead to the next location, and posing as a married couple, you scored a single motel room to share. That’s when your affair with ex-Captain America started. You’d just come out of the shower enjoying hot running water for the first time in weeks; and walked out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel. 

“It’s all yours Rogers, I managed to save some hot water for you.” You looked up to see him sitting on the bed with his elbows resting on his spread thighs. You had to admit that the rugged Steve Rogers with the grown-out beard and hair was looking damn sexy as hell compared to the clean-cut boy next door image you met several months ago. And from what you learned from Natasha and Sam; he also became more hardened. Darker. 

Sitting there on the bed, he pinned you with a stare that made you stop in your tracks. His eyes were boring into you the only movement being the clenching and unclenching of his jaw. His ocean blue eyes were now dark as he slowly sat up and spread his legs even wider. Somehow you knew what he wanted, without any words. You walked slowly to stand between his thighs and dropped your towel. His gaze moved from your face down to your breasts and then stomach. He reaches out slowly and with his finger and traced a single drop of water that made its way down the valley of your breasts and into your belly button. You exhaled a breath you didn’t know you were holding, and he pulls you close to him and rests his forehead on your lower belly. You comb your hand through his hair as you feel his hot breath fan down your stomach and over your mound.

He looks up at you with sadness and despair in his eyes. You lean down and kiss his lips softly. Just before you pull away, he chases after your and kisses you back ardently. His tongue slips into your mouth and it quickly becomes heated. He makes do of his clothes quickly and he drags you down to straddle over him as he sinks back onto the bed. That first time you fucked was hard and fast, both of you using each other to chase away your own pasts. You two never really discussed what *this* was and you never said anything to Sam or Natasha although you were sure they knew you two were having sex. They understood what it was, and sometimes you wondered if they had something going on for similar reasons. 

Due to being nomads, you never knew when the next time you got to be together. Sometimes it would be every day for a handful of days and others it would be weeks before you had an opportunity. You always waited until Natasha and Sam were away doing something, and you noticed the increased frequency they left you two alone since that first night at the motel.

The click of the door to the basement apartment you were sharing this week woke you up from your reverie. Natasha and Sam received a cryptic message that was leading them to Scotland. They decided that travelling separately in a smaller group would be more inconspicuous, and you were waiting to receive word of where to meet up. You turned and noticed Steve was wearing his tac suit and knew he was on edge as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. The energy in the room buzzed and the hair at the back of your neck stood on end.

He strode over to you quickly and pulled you into a hungry kiss, his tongue invading your mouth with little finesse. Fucking Steve Rogers was always like this. It wasn’t gentle and slow. It wasn’t making love. It was fucking. Pure and simple. He grabbed the bottom of your tank top and whipped it over your head. Next he stripped you of your jeans and panties in one go. You stood there naked and stopped his hand when he went to remove his belt.

“Keep the suit on.” He looked at you and you swore his eyes took on an even darker look. He crashed back into you for another kiss and the rough fabric of his suit rubbing against your soft skin made you dripping wet with need. Your nipples were puckered into hard peaks, something Steve took notice to quickly and began to suck on your right breast with vigor. You grabbed his hair close to the scalp and held him there in place.

“Yes, Steve. Just like that. You’re making me so fucking wet.” As if to prove you were telling the truth he takes his gloved hand and palmed your pussy. The grunt he released into your mouth affirmed that he too felt your juices collecting at your entrance. His palm covered in aged leather rubs against your clit deliciously. You put your hand on his should and nudge him gently until he’s kneeling on the ground before you. He knows what you want and acquiesces although he rarely likes giving over control. He lifts your right leg over his shoulder and nudges your clit with his nose. He begins lapping at your pussy in earnest and his beard is rubbing your sensitive thighs in the most delicious burn.

He moves his tongue to your clit, stiffening it to increase the pressure. He quickly inserts two thick fingers knowing that you loved the pleasure/pain of being breached without preamble. Without missing a beat he starts to thrust in and out of you roughly all the while using his teeth and lips to nip at your clit. You can feel your juices coating his beard and hear the squelching noise his roughened digits make. You’re about to tumble over the edge when he quickly pulls out of you and seats himself on the edge of the bed angling you to straddle his thigh.

“You like me in this suit y/n?” he demanded. “You like how rough it feels? Show me. Ride me and show me how you use my leg to get off. I want to see your juices soak my suit.” You do as he demands and begin to move yourself back and forth on his leg. Seeing you struggle to get enough pressure and speed, Steve grabs your hips in a bruising grip and begin to help you grind down. You’re grabbing onto his shoulders in a death grip and your eyes are closed shut. The thick muscled thigh flexing along with the textured fabric of the suit had you coming with a shout of his name.

“I’m not done with you yet y/n.” 

You stand on shakey legs as you see the dark patch on his thigh. He looks down and smirks. He unzips his pants for an opening just wide enough to pull out his impressive member. His long thick cock was already weeping with pre-cum, the veins bulging and pulsing, and the head looked swollen and purple. You wanted to suck him down your throat, but Steve had other ideas. He manhandled you once again until you were straddling his waist and with one snap of his hips, you took his entire length in. 

“Oh shit. Steve! You’re stretching my pussy so good. Fuck me. Pound into me fast and hard like you know I like it.” 

You’re both moving at lightning speed, Steve thrusting up while you're bouncing up and down impaling yourself on his impossibly hard cock. With every thrust you can feel his cock head slamming into your g-spot over and over again.

“That’s it, y/n. Take my cock. Take it deep. Your pussy is so fucking tight and wet, always ready for me.”

Feeling like he couldn’t get the leverage he wanted, he flips you both over, so you land on your back. He grabs both your ankles and hold them together resting them on his left shoulder. He grabs onto your knees and you can see the veins on his forearms bulging just below where he had his sleeves rolled up. This caused your legs to close together making your pussy even tighter as he drills into you. The view you have of Captain America roughly taking you fully clothed made you clench your pussy tight.

“So fucking tight. Taking my cock so well. Keep clenching like that and I won’t last much longer.”

You're moaning non-stop but it could barely be heard over the loud slap of his clothed thighs smacking against your ass. You were going to be chafed from the fabric burn but you didn’t care, in fact it turned you on even more. 

“Play with your tits for me. That’s it, squeeze and pinch them like I know you love when I do it to you. You have the more gorgeous tits.”

Your pussy begins to clench hard and you choke back a sob as you come harder than you’ve ever come. Steve continues to drill into you for several more thrusts before he pulls out and covers your pussy and ass with ropes of thick hot cum. 

Steve’s shoulders visibly sag as you see the stress leave his body. He walks over to the bathroom to wash up. Before he closes the door, he tells you to get dressed and be ready to leave within the hour. Like many times before, you never speak of this night.


End file.
